


That Annoying Guy

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Love in Purgatory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Anger, Barista Sam, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Sam is taking over Dean's coffee shop while he's away. Sam has a very annoying customer.





	That Annoying Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same world as Honeybee and Jade Eyes but can be read as a standalone work.

Sam sighed as he watched the customer walk away. Why did he have to manage Dean's coffee shop while he was going on his honeymoon with his new husband? Sam wasn't unhappy that Dean was married, his new husband Castiel was great and made Dean so happy. But that didn't mean that Sam wanted to have an entire shop thrusted upon him. 

"Hey, handsome."

Gabriel. He had come in every day since Sam started working at Purgatory. He always ordered some insanely sweet drink and then jokingly flirted with Sam, endlessly. He constantly disagreed with Sam, causing lots of heated debates. He was, in other words, extremely annoying. 

"I'm not in the mood for this today." He had already had an awful day, his alarm hasn't gone off so he had to rush, one of the employees was sick so he had to do extra work and a customer had just yelled at him because they didn't serve walnut muffins.

Gabriel pouted. "You don't like seeing my beautiful face? I'm hurt, Sammich, very hurt."

"Don't call me that."

"What would you prefer I call you? Samsaquatch? Samoose? Just Moose? Maybe I should stick to Handsome. It fits you perfectly."

"Get out." Sam said quietly.

"What?!"

Pointing at the sign, Sam said, "We reserve the right to refuse anyone."

Gabriel started protesting. "GET OUT!" Sam yelled. There was complete silence in the store, everyone was staring at Sam.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel said meekly. He walked slowly towards the door. Right before he left he gave Sam the saddest look he'd ever seen. The door jingled brightly as it closed.

He buried his head in his arms. He hadn't meant to snap but there was only so far a person could go. 

"Sam?" Sam slowly looked up. Jody, one of the store's older employees, was smiling gently at him. "Maybe you should go home. You seem on edge today."

"I can't go! I told Dean I would manage the store." He protested.

"I'm sure we can handle a single day without you." Jody pushed him towards the door. Realizing that he had no choice but to go, he went to the door. 

"Are you sure?" He said as one final attempt.

"GO." Jody insisted.

Sam lay awake that night, wondering if he had been to harsh. Eventually Sam decided to apologize to Gabriel tomorrow.

But Gabriel didn't come to the store the next day, the one after that, nor the day after that. Though Sam hated him, he inexplicably found himself missing Gabriel. His days were the same, none of the customers argued with him, most of the time they didn't even say hello. 

Four days later, he walked in. Gabriel. He wasn't his usual loud and confident self, instead timid and unsure.

"A black coffee, please."

Sam was shocked, Gabriel never said please and he had never seen him drink anything remotely simple.

Gabriel was completely silent as he accepted the coffee and gave money to Sam. Another first, Gabriel was never quite. Gabriel left without a word and Sam felt a strange sense of longing.

Gabriel started coming back to Purgatory but it wasn't the same. He was just as distant as that first day he came back. Soon Dean came back and Sam didn't have to work there anymore. Sam asked about Gabriel and Dean told him that he had came the first day after Sam had left but hadn't been back.

*******************************************

Two months went by. Sam tried to forget about Gabriel. By then Sam had firguredout that maybe he didn't hate Gabriel after all. He even kind of liked him. Sam went on a few dates, but none of them really understood him. Not the way Gabriel did.

One day Sam caught a flash of brown hair through the crowded sidewalk. He ran forward, sure it was Gabriel. He called his name but he didn't turn around. Sam grabbed his shoulder. He spun around.

"Sam?" His surprise turned to that which seemed to be fear.

"Why did you seem so different after, well you know." Sam panted, still a little out of breath.

"I thought that's how you wanted me to be." 

"How I- Why would you think that?" Sam realized he might have been a bit aggressive as Gabriel cowered back.

"You kicked me out because you didn't like me. Right?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was having a bad day and you just pushed me over the edge." Sam apologized.

"You mean you don't hate me?" Gabriel's face brightened.

"I used to," His face fell, "but then I realized that you made my day more interesting and I really like spending time with you."

"Does this me I can call you Handsome again?"

Sam grinned. Gabriel was back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day (hint, hint, wink, wink). If anyone can come up with a better title, I would be happy to hear it.


End file.
